


Fire Escape

by GirlyGirlBishop



Series: "just because the world can be cold doesn’t mean we have to be." [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyGirlBishop/pseuds/GirlyGirlBishop
Summary: "I'm sorry about bleeding on your carpet.""Its cool, you're not the first."[peter parker/oc][pre- cacw & shc][edited]





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie Logan and her Grandfather moved to a small apartment on the corner of West 54th and 6th five years ago after the incident, and for the past year or so those of the "gifted" kind, whether it be a dunk-ish P.I, a deaf man in a black mask, or a fast-talking Merc, something about her rusty fire escape seems to draw them in when they're in need.
> 
> Or maybe it's the cookies she started leaving out after her first super human visit.
> 
> Either way, when a kid with spider powers starts visiting her fire escape to Jackie can't help become more invested in him than she is in the others. Of course, the loudmouth Mercenary says she has a crush on him but what does she know, she's an emotionally distant grown up with a drinking problem.

 

 

 **JACKIE LOGAN WAS USED TO UNCONSCIOUS PEOPLE IN MASKS BLEEDING ON HER BEDROOM CARPET.**  Most people wouldn't be; most people, when a stranger was on their fifth-floor fire escape, bleeding out and not even coherent enough to tell you their name, would call the cops.

But not Jackie Logan. Instead, when she started pulling people through her window to patch them up, then thirteen-year-old Jackie wanted to help them, because obviously, they couldn't go to a hospital, because hey, if they could they wouldn't be on her fire escape, they'd be in an ER.

That's why she didn't mind pulling in a teenager wearing a red and blue onesie. His arm was bleeding, and back on the fire escape he'd been passed out and curled up in fetal position with his arms around his ribs.

The first thing Jackie did when she got him on his floor was take off his mask. It's not that she cared to know who or what he looked like, but rather to see if his cheekbone or nose was broken. But it wasn't. In fact, not an inch of his pretty face had been touched in any way shape or form.

So, knowing how most superheroes felt about their secret identity, she slipped the mask back on him.

Jackie had quickly cut the right sleeve of his costume off so she could stop the bleeding from the knife wound on his upper forearm. It was deep, but not deep enough to need stitches so instead of pulling out her sewing kit she packed gauges on top of gauges onto the cleaned wound.

Once there were enough layers she started feeling his chest. By now Mr. Matt had been on her fire escape unable to get to a lady named Claire enough times for her to be able to spot broken ribs. She also knew how to splint a broken bone, realign a broken nose and see if a person was concussed because of him.

Jackie was thankful that this "gifted" person didn't wear a skin tight suit like Wade or Mr. Matt did, but instead a sweat-shirt and joggers and bright red rain boots.

She had just started to unzip when he groaned loudly.

"Hey take it down," she hissed, covering his mouth with her hand, she could feel him tense under her, "My abuelo's in the other room!" After a moment Jackie moved her hand off his mouth.

The boy tried to sit up but Jackie gently pushed him back down.

"Just relax, you're safe. Alright?"

"Where am I?" His words were still slightly slurred and Jackie could hear the panicked tone. So in order to try to soothe him, she smiled gently and explained slowly,

"My bedroom. You were out on my fire escape passed out and bleeding so I brought you in for some first aid."

"I-I was hurt?"

"Yeah, uh, there was a cut on your arm that was still bleeding by the time I pulled you in and your ribs might be broken. I was just going to check them when you woke up."

"You were?" He asked hesitantly, Jackie nodded. "I won't if you don't want me to." It wasn't a lie, she wouldn't force her help upon him, but she certainly would nag him until he accepted it.

"No- I- sure. Thanks." Jackie leaned over him and nodded. She unzipped his hoodie and saw that the undershirt he was wearing was a tee-shirt with a picture of Supermans logo.

"Nice shirt," she commented.

"Thanks." Jackie had just started to check his ribs when he started to speak again, "Did, did you take off my mask."

"I did," Jackie said honestly, the boy swore under his breath, "I just wanted to make sure nothing was broken."

"But don't worry," Jackie added, "I have no clue on who you are."

"Really?"

"Really, I've never seen you before." Just as he was about to say something else he hissed in pain when she pressed against his eighth and ninth ribs.

"It hurts to breathe?" The boy nodded.  _Broken_ , she thought.

"Alright come on you have to sit up so I can wrap you."

"Alright." Jackie slipped an arm under his back while his hands pressed against the floor and the other held onto her shoulder.

Jackie then reached over and grabbed a roll of ace bandages. "I'm going to need to take off your shirt so I can bandage your ribs properly. Okay?" The boy hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

It took Jackie nearly fifteen minutes to help the boy out of his tee-shirt. Jackie started to giggle when his shirt was off, not to make him feel self-conscious or anything, but because he looked like an idiot with his mask still on but his shirt off.

"What?"

"Nothing," Jackie said, "It's just, you look kind of funny with your mask still on." Jackie saw the boy's face muscles twitch under the mask for a moment before he used his non-injured arm to pull off the bright red ski mask.

When both pieces of clothing were hazardously tossed on her bed, Jackie began to roll the ace bandage around his ribs.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. His eyebrows had come together to form a crease between them and his lips were turned down.

"Jackie Logan, you?"

Instead of telling her his name he asked; "Why did you help me? Why not call the cops?" Jackie leaned back when she was done wrapping his ribs.

"Because Red," she said with a small smile, "I doubt if you could have gone to a hospital you'd be passed out on a fifth-floor fire escape."

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"It's cool, you're not the first masked person I've brought through my window."

"I'm not?" Jackie shook her head.

"That seems pretty dangerous," the boy said.

"God," she groaned, "Do all you super losers get together and decided to give the same speech to whoever helps you or is it all one big coincidence?"

"Coincidence," the boy smirked.  _He was cute._ Jackie, as she felt her cheeks heat up a bit, was thankful the only light in her room was coming from her dim bedside lamp and not the bright overhead lights.

"Nice. So Red," she asked, calling him his new nickname, "How do you plan on getting home? Flying, teleporting, cab?"

"Swinging," he told her. Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The boy raised an arm and flicked his wrist, and white goo shot out of something Jackie had initially written off as a bracelet and landed on the stuffed bear that resided on top of her dresser.

The boy then, in one swift motion, pulled back his arm, the white goo and her bear followed and caught the bear.

Jackie took her bear and looked a the string-like goo.

"What the hell is this?"

"Webbing." Jackie looked up at him.

"Like spider webs?" The boy nodded.

"Alright Red," Jackie smiled mischievously, "I guess I'll have to start calling you Spiderboy then."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**THE NEXT TIME JACKIE LOGAN SEES SPIDERBOY IT'S A WEEK LATER AND HES ON HER FIRE ESCAPE WITH HIS MASK OFF AND SHE WAS WEARING BRIGHT PINK SHORTS WITH DUCKS ON THEM.**

"What the fuck," Jackie wondered as she let him crawl in through her window, "Happened to your face?" Spiderboy had dried blood everywhere under his nose and a black eye had already formed on the left side of his face.

"Uh, I hit a wall." He said weakly as Jackie shut her window.

"You hit a wall?" Spiderboy nodded, "How the fuck do you hit a wall hard enough to do that?" Jackie asked gesturing to his face. She got the first aid kit and an unopened bottle of water off her dresser.

"See," Spiderboy started as Jackie started to wet a napkin from the side of her bed, "I was swinging-"

"Like with your webs?" Jackie interrupted as she started to get the blood on his chin. She had seen videos, that he himself had without a doubt posted, on YouTube of him swinging around Upper Midtown.

"Yeah, so anyway, I was over by St. Patrick's and a bird came out of nowhere and I mean nowhere-"

"Stop talking for a minute and let me get the blood on your lip," Jackie instructed. Spiderboy pursed his lips as Jackie wiped at the crusted blood.

"Okay I'm good, so a bird came out of nowhere..." Jackie trailed off as she took a second from cleaning his face to inspect his nose. His nose wasn't broken, bruised, but not broken, which was good- for him -because if it was broken she'd have to rebreak it and then he'd have two black eyes instead of just the one.

"Right," Spiderboy resumed, "And I swerved and I hit a wall." Jackie bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh.

"Hey," Spiderboy whined playfully as Jackie got the last of the blood, "Don't make fun of me!" He tossed himself back on her bed with a large half grin on his face.

He was so much cuter then the boy Johnny who worked at the store on the corner.

"Excuse me Spiderboy-"

"Haven't you heard?" Spiderboy asked, "It's Spiderman now." Jackie leaned back and crossed her arms, hoping he wouldn't notice her reddening cheeks.

"According to who?"

"The Bugle." Jackie rolled her eyes playfully,

"Who even listens to the Bugle anymore Spiderboy. If you want superhero news you hit up blogs and TMZ, not an angry fifty-something."

"James Jamesson is not fifty-something," Spiderboy said somewhat defensively.

"Oh, ye-"

"Jackie?" Jackie's eyes widened at her abuelo's voice.

"Shit," she hissed, "Uh, fuck, hide!"

"Where?" Spiderboy hissed back, his own eyes wide and frightened.

"Jackie?"

"Voy en un momento, abuelo!" Jackie called out on frantically looking for a place to hide the boy she certainly wasn't supposed to have in her room.

"You speak Spanish?" Spiderboy asked. Jackie's head tilted sideways and her shoulders sagged, basically asking if now was the time to be questioning how many languages she could speak.

For the record, it was three if you didn't count American Sign Language and Binary.

"Sorry, your right!"

"Jackie estas bien?" Her grandfather yelled, his voice closer than it had been a minute ago.

"Si abuelo!" She called out. She looked up at her ceiling and prayed that when her abuelo found a boy, abet a hero but a boy none the less, her death would be swift and painless.

Wait! That was it!

"My ceiling," she told Spiderboy, "Crawl on my ceiling and stay there!" Spiderboy, whose own heart was more than likely thundering in his chest, didn't bother to wait for any more instruction, and instead quietly jumped to Jackie's ceiling and stayed there.

Jackie then rushed to her door and opened it. Only to be face to face with her grandfather, a tiny balding Argentinian named Michael.

"Abuelo?" Jackie smiled. Her grandfather stuck his head in the room, over hers and looked left to right.

"No boy in here right?" He wondered jokingly. Jackie smiled flimsy at her abuelo's joke.

"No." Jackie felt a pit forming in her stomach as she lied straight through her teeth.

"Tus galletitas ya están," he said.

"Mis galletitas!" Jackie cried, she shut her door as she rushed past her grandfather and into the tiny green kitchen. With Spiderboys arrival she'd forgotten all about her cookies.

She grabbed the kitten themed oven mitts Wade had gotten for her a few weeks back and threw open the oven, hoping her cookies could be salvaged.

After she placed the metal sheet on the top of the stove she inspected her cookies.

Though all of them were somewhat burnt, only one or two were beyond edible.

"Están bien?" Her grandfather wondered behind her. Jackie had inherited his late wife's ability to bake and every time she made a batch of chocolate and walnut cookies he felt like his Susan was alive again.

"Si," she turned and told him. She grabbed a plate from the cabinet above the sink and placed most of the cookies it. As far as her grandfather knew she at most and fed the rest to neighbor squirrels.

"Buenas noches abuelo," Jackie said, kissing her grandfather's cheek. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head,

"Dulces sueños." Jackie smiled up at him, hoping the guilty feeling in her heart wouldn't show on her face.

When Jackie reentered her room Spiderboy was sitting on her bed, looking through her latest issue of Teen Vogue.

"I didn't think Teen Vogue was your style." Spiderboy looked up in surprise. He tossed the magazine behind him as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"You have cookies!" He said ignoring her question.

"They have nuts in them, you aren't allergic, are you?"

"No." Jackie set the plate on her bedside dresser. "Be careful, they're hot."

Spiderboy took one between his gloved fingers and brought the piping hot cookie to his mouth to blow on.

"So," Spiderboy said, "You speak Spanish?" Jackie nodded.

"And other things."

"Like what?" He asked with a mouthful of cookie.

"Ew don't speak with your mouthful."

"Yes Mom," Spiderboy rolled his eyes, "So besides Spanish, what can you speak?"

Jackie listed on her fingers; "German, ASL, and Binary."

"Why binary?"

"I wanted to understand R2-D2." Spiderboys' jaw dropped.

" _You_  like Star Wars?"

"What does that mean?" Jackie crossed her arms. She seemed to be doing that a lot more than usual since he stepped through her window.

"Well, uh," Spiderboy stuttered, his tongue poked out to wet his lips before shoving two still very piping hot cookies into his mouth.

"See you bake really good cookies." He said with tears in his eyes. Jackie covered her mouth with both her hands in order to stop from laughing at him because shoving three burning hot cookies into your mouth in order to get out of the hole you'd accidentally dug is the equivalent of tossing a duffle bag full of money out a window because you were acting on instinct.

"Thanks, Spiderboy," she said from behind her hands.

"It's Spiderman," Spiderboy says, the cookie-induced tears running down his face.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

 

 

**TWO DAYS AFTER SPIDERBOY PAID HER A VISIT JACKIE LOGAN AND WADE WILSON, AKA THE SEXIEST PIECE OF ASS THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN, ARE SITTING ON HER FIRE ESCAPE AS HE REGROWS A MISSING HAND.**

Jackie Logan had known Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, aka- according to him and only him -the hottest, most best, most amazing mercenary alive, for a little more than six months.

When he's first stumbled upon Jackie he'd been on her fire escape riddled with bullets, loudly eating the cookies she'd left out for Mr. Matt, much like he was doing now.

"So you've heard of the new hero, Spiderboy, right?" Jackie wondered casually.

"Ew," she grimaced as Wade obnoxiously chewed with his mouth open. What was with boys and Wade's chewing with their mouths open?

"Yeah, why?" Wade asked once he swallowed his cookie. His eyes narrowed analytically "Did the fuckface do something to you?"

Somehow between letting him hide out in her room while healing and regrowing limbs, and offering him free food Wade had developed feelings- not romantic feelings -but brotherly ones towards the young girl.

"No," Jackie denied. "He's been here twice and I dunno-" Jackie shrugged, "He seems pretty cool." Wade raised what had once been his left eyebrow, but was now a scabbed over patch of skin.

"Pretty cool?" Jackie nodded. Wade didn't even bother to hide his large smile, "My baby enchilada is growing up-!"

"What?" Jackie asked confused. She leaned back against the metal stairs.

"Liking Spider-human hybrids-!"

"Whoa, who said I liked him?" Jackie wondered. She didn't like him, he was cool. That was it.

"They did!" Wade cheered, breaking the fourth wall.

Jackie crossed her arms. She knew Wade was weird- he'd once came through her window late at night with a very angry, and very feral cat he'd affectionately dubbed Logan and asked for a bow so he could send the cat upstate to a  _'friend'_  -but speaking of a ' _They_ ' who apparently knew something that wasn't true, was a whole new kind of weird. "Who's they?"

"Them!" Wade pointed up the sky.

"You mean God?" Jackie asked slowly trying to understand what he was saying and who ' _They_ ' was. Maybe blood loss had gone to his head? Or maybe it was lead poisoning from all the bullets he'd been shot with. Probably both.

"Them," Wade sighed dramatically, "They have blue hair, are super short-is making all this happen!" Jackie looked at Wade blankly. Yeah, most likely both.

"No clue what you're saying, Wilson." Wade groaned. He then plopped another cookie in his mouth.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "Anyway what's so cool with this 'Spiderboy'?" he quoted with one hand.

"He's funny."  _And cute._  But Jackie didn't say the last part.

"Are you one of those girls who falls for the funny guys?" Yes.

"No," Jackie lied. She could feel her cheeks get hot.

"Liar liar pant's on fire!" Wade laughed.

"So what if I like funny guys?" Jackie demanded somewhat defensively.

"Nothing, I don't know, cheese, aren't you a little ball of teen angst." Jackie glared at Wade. She was not a ball of teen angst, she was like the least angsty teen she knew!

"Aw, is the baby mad?" Wade asked in a childlike voice. Jackie's cheeks puffed out slightly.

The teen slapped his hand away when he went to pinch her bloated cheeks.

She wondered how she'd be able to sew and keep, his mouth shut with only regular thread.

"Come on Jackie-Jack, don't be like that."

"Then how should I be?"

"In love with your dear Spiderling."

"You know what Wade?"

"What?" Jackie took the last four cookies and stuffed them into her mouth.

Wade gasped scandalized, "Dis!" She cried smugly with a full mouth of cookie.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**WHEN JACKIE SEES SPIDERBOY AGAIN HE ISN'T VISIBLY HURT BUT HE HAS HIS MASK ROLLED UP PAST HIS LIPS SO HE COULD EAT THE OATMEAL RAISIN COOKIES SHE LEFT OUT.**

"Hey Spiderboy," Jackie greets with a smile, "Wanna come in?" Her Abuelo is out for the night so she doesn't bother to tell him to keep his voice down.

"Sure," he said happily. "And it's Spiderman," he whined fondly, soundlessly climbing through her window.

"So what hurts?" She asks Spiderboy as she mostly shuts her window, leaving it slightly open so she could hear someone else if they found their way to her fire escape.

"Nothing," Spiderboy told her honestly. He'd pulled off his mask completely once the blinds were shut.  _Totally not causing Jackie's heart to speed up._

Jackie ignored the heat coming from her cheeks and instead asked, "Then why are you here?"

Spiderboy looked at his scuffed up rain boots as his gloved hand clamped itself to the back of his neck.

"Because I wanted to see you," he murmured. Jackie beamed. Sure Jessica stopped by every once in a while to check up on her but really the only person she helped that liked to stop by for no reason was Wade. Mr. Matt had this thing where he thought the more he came around the more she'd be in danger and he didn't want the death of a fourteen-year-old girl on his conscious.

"Great!" She winced at her loud voice, "Shit-cool." Spiderboy smiled.

Jackie sat on the corner of her bed and motioned for Spiderboy to do the same. He sat down next to her and Jackie turned to him and cocked her head to the side,

"So what am I allowed to know at this point?" Jackie asked.

"Whatdo you mean?" His eyebrows came together.

"I mean can I know your name?"

"No." Jackie huffed. "Alright, Spiderboy-"

"Spiderman."

"Spiderboy-" Jackie rolled her eyes fondly, "What am I allowed to know about you?"

"I'm fourteen?" Jackie smiled.

"I'm fourteen too. Are you a freshmen too or are you some super genius or like have you been left back a ton?"

Spiderboy snorts, "I'm a freshman."

"Do you go to a school in the area or-"

"In the area, you?" Jackie refrains herself from groaning at his vague answer, not that she expected anything less, "I go to the Eleanor Roosevelt High School."

"Where's that?"

"Over on East 76th Street." Spiderboy knits his eyebrows together and pops his bottom lip out-  _and Jackie doesn't want to lean over and kis him, like she's in a bad RomCom_  -before a metaphorical lightbulb goes off above his head.

"That's the one by John Jay park right?" Jackie nodded.

"Are you on any teams or anything?" He wondered. Jackie nodded.

"So many," she said, "Okay so-" she started counting off on her finger, "I'm on the yearbook and the school newspaper, the Law Club and the Debate Team, GSA, Student Government-"

"What are you?"

"Secretary," she told him, "Okay so uh, I'm also-"

"There's more?" Spiderboy asked, looking both amused and horrified, "What are you Supergirl?"

"No, just Jackie. Anyway, I'm on the Model UN, National Honor Society, and the Film Club." Spiderboy stared at her with a mixture of awe, pride and a hint of fear.

"What're your grades?"

"I have, uh," Jackie bit her lip for a second as she thought, "Eighty five-point-nine average."

"How the hell are you able to do all that? I'm having trouble doing this-" he pulls at his jacket, "And keeping my grades up."

Jackie shrugged, "Well I literally get home at like seven every day, so there's that, but my last class is lunch so I just do my homework then and I'm free the rest of my day."

"Yeah but you're on like everything."

Jackie shrugged, "I have a lot of interests. And besides my college application is going to look great."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Columbia, I want to major in Law while minoring in Political Science, you?" Spiderboy blinked at her because _holy fuck_ she had to be the most put together freshmen  _ever_.

"Probably Baruch," he said, "I wanna do journalism."

"What like New York Times journalism or TMZ journalism?"

"I want to work at the Bugle." Jackie snorted, "I've read horror stories of people interning there, man Spiderboy I know you can take on criminals and all that but like, James Jamesson? You want to deal with him on a daily?"

"He's a great reporter," Spiderboy defended.

"He talks shit about you every night." Spiderboy deflated. Jackie sarcastically pat his shoulder.

"There, there," she said. "Do you have any pets?" Spiderboy shook his head,

"My building has a 'No Animals' policy," He said, "Why don't you have any?"

"My abuelo is allergic to pet dander. I mean I guess I could get a snake or something but-" she shrugged, "-I don't know I want a dog or something to cuddle at night. Ya' know?"

"You speak about your grandpa a lot," Spiderboy said, Jackie knew what question was coming, "If you don't mind me asking-"

"My parents died. They were at home when the  _incident_  happened." Spiderboy sucked up a deep breath, just as everyone did when they remembered the day everything changed. Before that day Captain America was just someone you learned about in History and aliens were something you imagined, but now the Star Spangled Man With A Plan and an alien who called himself a God lived in Upper Manhattan.

"Mine," he said after a moment, "Died in a plane crash when I was a kid." Jackie reached over and grabbed his hand, he didn't jump or move it so Jackie kept her hand there.

Spiderboy looked at her and she smiled gently at him, "I know I didn't know them but I think your parents would be pretty proud to have the latest New York Vigilante as their son."

Spiderboy moved his hand do their fingers could be locked together, "Thank you," he said quietly. Jackie jerked her head back in a way that said _'No problem'._

"What's your favorite TV show?" He asked.

"Angie Tribeca," she said, "You- no wait let me guess! Is it uh," she bit the inside of her bottom lip, "Bones? CSI? Law and Order?" Spiderboy snorted and shook his head,

"Rick and Morty, Wrecked, and the Simpsons."

"Thank god you have good taste," Jackie said.

"What constitutes as bad taste?"

"Family Guys, American Dad, shows that depict violence against women and minorities funny."

"Do you have any allergies?" Spiderboy wondered.

"A ton," she said, "I'm allergic to pink and yellow dyes in processed food so I can't have-" she sucked in a deep breath, "-Hot Dogs, icing, whipped cream, American cheese, jello, marshmallows; like those make me break out into hives but avocado will straight up kill me. So will Loganberries."

Spiderboy looked at her for a moment, the same way everyone does when they find out what she can't have, "You're missing out."

"I know. But hey eat a second hot dog for me when you can, 'kay?"

"Sure. So what's your birthday?"

"October 6th, you?"

"August 5th."

"Are you in a relationship?" Jackie asked. Spiderboy shook his head.

"No, I'm single. You?"

"Same." Neither party realized that they both tightened the grip on the others hand after that.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**JACKIE LOGAN LOVES BABYSITTING HER GODFATHERS KIDS, IAN AND CHRIS, BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH UNDER TWO AND ALL THEY DO, BESIDES BEING ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE, IS SLEEP.**

"Get home safely," Kyle Drew, Jackie's godfather, said as he handed her over a fifty, she charged ten bucks an hour.

"Will do Uncle Kyle, tell Suzanne I said hey," Jackie said as she pulled on her jacket. It was an old, cargo jacket that had belonged to her father. It had some patches on it, one was of the NASA logo and another one was a peeled banana. Some parts of the jacket's cuffs were fraying and other parts of the jacket were worn to the point where the color had started to fade entirely.

"Love you kid, and thanks again." Jackie waved her "Uncle" off.

"It's cool, love you too Uncle Ky." The older man smiled at the tiny girl. She looked so much like her mother at times it was scary.

"Call me when you get home, okay kid?" Her Uncle Kyle instructed as she walked out the door.

"Will do." Her Uncle had quickly closed the door when he heard one of his sons crying from the other room.

Jackie had only taken a few steps outside of his apartment when she rammed into someone.

"So-" Jackie's apologize died in her throat when she saw who she bumped into.

"Spiderboy?" The teenage superhero looked petrified. All the healthy color in his face seemed to drain only to be replaced by a greenish one.

"Jackie?" He croaked, "What-?"

"My uncle," Jackie said slowly, her mind reeling, as she pointed at the white door with a faux gold 6B right above the peephole, "He and his family live there. Do you live here?"

"What?" Spiderboy asked visibly panicked, "Psh, no. I'm v-" the door they were standing in front of opened to reveal a tall woman with long brown hair and round glasses.

"Peter who-oh." The woman looked at Jackie and then  _Peter_  with a small, slightly mischievous, smile on her face.

"Pete you didn't say you were bringing a friend home."

"Aunt May," Spiderboy-  _Peter_  -blushed; "I wasn't. I mean I didn't-"

"My Uncle lives across the hall," Jackie said cutting _Peter's_  embarrassing stammering off, "I didn't even know Peter-" the name was so foreign and odd for Jackie to say "-Lived here."

"Oh. But you know him?" Jackie felt her lips twitch. This woman, Aunt May, reminded her of a woman who'd known her mother; Stacy and how she liked to meddle in her son Ryans love life. Or lack of one, to be honest; seeing as Ryan was a dick and repulsed every girl in a five-mile radius.

"Yeah, we met at the library," Jackie lied. Despite being so good at it Jackie hated lying. It made her feel gross but it's not like she could tell the truth when it came to the things that happened on her fire escape.

May let out a low sounding hum before smiling kindly at Jackie.

"Would you like to come in? I just made meatloaf." As nice as that did sound it was getting late.

"No thank you," Jackie politely declined,

"Oh," May said. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Spiderboy said, "If she doesn't get home soon her gramps'll get worried." Not true, it was her Abuelo's poker night so he wouldn't be home until late. Though it wasn't Summer anymore and the streets seemed to be getting darker as time passed, and it'd take a half hour or so to get home.

"Alright, I'll give you two a moment. Have a safe trip home," she told Jackie.

"Thank you. Have a nice dinner." May then turned to  _Peter_.

"Come in when you're done saying goodbye, the meatloaf is going to get cold." Once May retreated into the apartment Jackie turned back to  _Peter_ who looked ready to have an aneurysm.

"Listen, Peter," she said slowly, "I have to catch my bus, we'll talk next time you drop by, okay?"

Spiderboy opened his mouth only to close it seconds later and agree silently with a nod of the head. His eyebrows came together making Jackie wonder just what was going on in his head.

"Alright," Jackie breathed, "Bye." Peter, still lost in his thoughts, waved goodbye. She wasn't expecting a big goodbye hug or anything but she was sort of expecting more than the jerk of a hand and almost too quiet to hear "Bye".

* * *

Because she'd missed her bus and then her train it'd taken Jackie nearly an hour to get home.

When she entered her apartment she noticed her grandfather still wasn't home, not that she minded, his stories could get a little tedious after the hundredth or so viewing.

The first thing Jackie saw when she opened her bedroom door was Peter sitting on her bed. He was in his Spiderboy clothing and his mask was stuffed in his pocket.

"Did you break into my room?" She wondered as she kicked off her sneakers. He sent a quick text to her Uncle Kyle telling him she'd arrived home safely.

"Your window was unlocked," he told her weakly. Jackie placed her phone on her dresser and smirked at Spiderboy.

"So Peter, huh?" He groaned and flopped back onto her bed. His hands covered his eyes as he rolled back up into sitting position.

He gave Jackie these big puppy dog eyes that made her heart melt. That was until he opened his mouth;

"Listen you cannot tell-" Jackie frowned, feeling insulted. She never told people who exactly Mr. Matt was and when she'd met him she'd been younger and more inexperienced, so how could Spiderboy- Peter -think she'd tell people about him?

"Peter, if I didn't open my mouth to the public about who Daredevil is why would I go shouting about who you are?"

"I-"

"Exactly." Both teens were quiet for a moment. Peter looked down at his hands and Jackie peered down at him, still standing over him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's alright," Jackie sighed. She took a seat on her bed and sat next to Peter who still had a dejected look on his face.

"Hey," Jackie smiled, taking Peter's hand in hers and resting them on her knee, "So what if I know your secret identity, it's not like I'm Captain America or something. I'm nobody special-"

"Yeah you are," Peter said fiercely, "You're-you're great." Jackie tried to bite back the large shit eating grin that wanted to spread across her face.

"You think so?" Peter looked at her and smiled too,

"Yeah, without a doubt." Jackie knocked her shoulder into his playfully.

"You're not so bad either, Peter."

"Thanks, Jackie, that means a lot."


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**PETER PARKER WAS A FUCKING DORK AND JACKIE LOGAN COULDN'T HELP BUT THINK HE WAS CUTE IN SPITE OF IT WHICH SORT OF PISSED HER OFF BECAUSE SPIDERBOY WAS HER FRIEND AND FRIENDS DON'T FIND THEIR FRIENDS CUTE EVEN IF THEY WERE.**

When Jackie Logan had discovered Spiderboy's secret identity only a few days prior the two had spent the night getting to know one another. Jackie had found out about his Uncle Ben's murder and how that was what made him into the hero he was, and he found out she not only knew all the words to the Bohemian Rhapsody but she also really liked Chinese food.

Which is why that Saturday he decided to take her to NY Noodletown, a Chinese restaurant on Bowery he'd heard good things about.  _"As friends," he clarified, rushed and slightly pink as he hung half out her window and half on her fire escape._

"Okay, so what, you can do a spot on Yoda but you hate Star Wars?" Jackie laughed, she used her hand to cover her mouth and as she dipped her head forward, her hair to create a curtain around her. The pair had just ordered their food- Jackie had ordered Lo Mein with Oyster Sauce and tender greens while Peter had gotten himself Kung-po Chicken -when they wandered off the topic of how a few weeks prior Peter had joined his school's Decathlon Team in hope of looking like a  _"normal civilian"_ , and onto the topic of how despite wearing an Empire Strikes Back shirt, and making very obvious Star Wars references, he didn't actually like the Si-Fi movie series.

"I-Well-See-" he explained, "Me and my friend Ned do this movie thing every other Friday and when it's his turn to pick-"

"He picks Star Wars?" Peter nodded. He was pink- well his face was -Jackie attributed it to the heat of the restaurant.

"Don't worry, my friend Max is the same way with the Princess Bride." Peter opened his mouth to respond when a waiter carrying two drinks came over and set them on the table. Jackie looked up at the older male and smiled, "Thank you."

The waiter flashed her a closed lip smile, "Your food will be out shortly."

"Thanks," Peter piped up, pulling his coke closer to him while Jackie grabbed her glass of Sprite. The waiter dipped his head forward as a silent  _'Thank you'_ before spiriting off to another table to take a large groups order.

Jackie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the obvious group of tourists. Tourists were nice and everything but not only were they were always too loud but they also took up too much space on the train, and stopped short on the sidewalk at the most inopportune times; she understood that they were vital to the City's income but honestly, they sucked.

Jackie looked to Peter, "So what were you saying?"

"I was saying somet-oh right, I don't think I've ever seen the Princess Bride." Jackie's jaw comically dropped.

"What? No way, how have you never seen the Princess Bride?" Jackie demanded, her fingers curling around the edge of the table as she leaned forward. Peter shrugged.

"I dunno." Jackie rolled her eyes again, only this time she smiled when she did, her tongue peeking out from behind her teeth as she did.

"Next time you come over after you know-" it was too crowded to say the word patrol "-Then we can watch it. I have it on DVD." Peter found himself nodding,

"Yeah, su-" he stopped short when he saw a heavy Hawaiian boy peering into the window adjacent to where their table was, looking at him surprised. Jackie followed Peter's line of sight,

"Who's that?"

"Ned."

Jackie's eyebrows came together, "You're friend Ned?" Peter nodded. "Not that I'd mind but did you invite him or something?" Peter looked Jackie and shook his head.

"No, I-uh-wanted to hang out with you." Jackie really didn't want to blush, but yet she found herself turning a vibrant shade of red.

"You can you say hi, I'm not going to rush off the moment the food comes and stick you with the check," Jackie told him when she and Peter saw Ned motion for Peter to come outside for a moment.

"Really?" Jackie nodded. She didn't mind, Peter leaving would give her a moment to collect herself and remind herself that he was her friend and blushing and finding him cute was not okay.

Peter flashed her a grateful smile-  _which did not make her heart speed up_ -before getting up and walking out the door to see what his friend needed. Jackie had only just leaned back into her chair when a familiar face walked through the door.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Ned," Peter hissed grabbing his friends forearm and dragging him away from the window, to the side of the building, "What are you doing here."

"You said you couldn't come to practice because you had a date-" Peter, turning a bright shade of pink, looked at his shoes; a pair of worn out converse.

"I didn't say I had a date," he mumbled. Ned shot him a look.

"You said you couldn't come to practice because you were taking a girl- who I've never met -out to lunch."

"As friends," Peter said, his ears burning hot. Ned rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Peter was his best friend and as his best friend Ned had learned a few things about him, one of which was that Peter was pathetic when it came to girls, it was just a fact of life. A bet a very sad fact, but still, a fact.

"Sure," Ned said sarcastically. "Anyway, I just came to see if you were telling the truth."

 _'Because you never do anymore and you keep ditching me,'_  went unsaid. Instead, Ned asked what her name was.

"Jackie," he said, not realizing he was smiling, "Jackie Logan, she goes to Eleanor Roosevelt." Ned couldn't help but feel happy for his friend, ever since his Uncle Ben died he hadn't been  _Peter_ , he'd been  _Peter-I-Ditch-My-Friend-All-The-Time_. Hopefully, Jackie Logan would help bring back the Peter he knew.

* * *

"Hey Jacks." Jessica Jones was a PI with superhuman strength and an alcohol problem. She'd been one of the people to end up on her fire escape, though she'd ended up hungover, not bleeding to death like Mr. Matt and Peter had been.

"Hey Jess," Jackie smiled. She loved Jessica, she did, but unlike Wade, who Jackie viewed as a big brother, Jessica acted more like a concerned aunt- and at times a frantic mom or a chilled cousin. Telling her she was out with a boy none of them had vetted- even if said boy was a fellow superhuman -would probably have the older female leading Jackie out of the restaurant by her arm.

"What're you doing here?" Jessica wondered.

"Eating. My friend stepped out for a moment. You?" If she could leave before Spiderboy got back it would be great.

"Working." At least she wouldn't be able to drag Jackie out without making a scene and losing her target.

Jackie raised a brow. "You mean spying?" Jessica stuck her tongue out at Jackie.

"Mature. Anyway, who're you watching?" Jackie wondered.

"White guy, business suit, I'm supposed to see if he's cheating."

"Do you think he is?" Jessica gave Jackie a very unimpressed look.

"They always are." The waiter from before walked over with two large, steaming plates, one with Kung-po Chicken and the other with Lo Mein. As he set the dishes on the table he shot Jackie a questioning look.

"My friends outside," she said kindly. "Thank you."

"Have a nice meal," the waiter said, flashing her another tight lipped smile. Jessica, with a fork in hand, went to reach over to pull Peter's food closer to her, only to have Jackie slap her knuckles with her own fork.

"Unless you're going to pay-" Which Jackie knew she wouldn't, "-Hands off."

"Fine," Jessica huffed, crossing her arms as Peter came back in.

Fuck.

He raised both brows as he approached the table, his confused gaze flickering from Jessica to Jackie and vice versa. Jessica's lips thinned as she looked at Peter, her arms crossing over her chest when he stopped in front of the table.

"Who're you?"

"Jess," Jackie said, "That's my friend. Peter." Jessica did not look amused. Not that Jackie expected her to. Was an overprotective, slightly- currently man hating -bisexual who had been telling Jackie for months "Guys suck."

"Pete," Jackie said, her voice slightly strained, "This is my-" Aunt? A friend who's thirty-so years older? "She's from my fire escape." Peter's lips- Jackie tried not to look at his lips as they formed an O-shape. His face lost a little color when he noticed the dirty look Jessica was shooting at him.

"She was also just leaving." Jessica looked at Jackie who pointed at the guy she was supposed to be watching walking out the door.

"We-" Jessica said to Jackie, standing up, "-Are going to talk."

"Alright." Jessica moved so Peter could sit down; she glared briefly at the boy before looking at Jackie once more.

"With Matt." Fuck. "Tonight." Double fuck. Once she left Jackie looked at Peter who looked slightly freaked out by Jessica and smiled, "So was your friend okay?" Peter looked up at her and thankfully smiled back.

"Yeah. So, have you tried your food yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." And just like that, it was like they'd never been interrupted by his friend or her overprotective super-human pseudo-family member.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**PETER PARKER'S VERY BEST FRIEND WAS A HEAVY HAWAIIAN BOY NAMED NED LEEDS AND MOST OF THE TIME PETER VALUED HIS FRIEND AND HIS FRIEND OPINIONS BUT AS NED KEPT ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT THE GIRL HE HAD HUNG OUT WITH AT NOODLETOWN PETER PARKER WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO WEB HIS FRIENDS MOUTH SHUT.**

"How'd you meet her?" Ned asked again as he sat up. The pair were in fourth-period gym and since meeting Peter at his locker before school started he'd done nothing but question him on where he'd met a 'Girl like that'.

"Five-" Peter said spotting him. "And I already told you, the library." Peter felt bad for lying to his friend but it's not like he could just come out and tell Ned that he was Spiderman and Jackie had been the one he was going to every time he was hurt.

"Yeah okay but how'd you speak to her?" Ned wondered as he laid back down before curling up again for his sixth sit-up.

'Well I was passed out and bleeding and she found me on her fire escape,'

Peter thought. Instead of telling him the truth he shrugged. Ned shot Peter an exasperated look, "Alright," Peter sighed. He bit his lip as he tried to remember the first night in her room.

"She spoke to me," Peter said after a moment.

"Make sense," Ned said looking up at the gym's ceiling. There were dodgeballs stuck in the rafters and some of the hanging lights were rusty.

"Seven. And what does that mean?" Peter asked as Ned sat up.

"Just that you can't talk to girls," Ned said obviously. Peter looked at his friend somewhat hurt.

"Dude." Ned, fast paced, did two more sit ups before sucking in a deep breath. "What?" Ned gasped, "It's true. The only girl you actually speak to is Michelle." The two boys look to their left to see the biracial girl talking to her partner Lucy, a tiny Asian girl who was the Vice President of the schools Feminist club.

"That's not true," Peter denied, his face turning a slight pink. Michelle couldn't be the only girl he spoke too. Could she? The girl in question sent them both a withering glare when she saw them looking at her.

Peter turned to Ned, "Michelle is not the only girl I talk to." Ned rolled his eyes and smiled as he sat up for his tenth sit-up, "Of course not, you talk to your girlfriend don't you."

Peter opened his mouth to tell Ned that  _'No, Jackie isn't his girlfriend,'_ only instead he heard the arrogant voice of Flash Thompson.

Flash was an arrogant rich kid who hated Peter and lived to make his life hell.

"No way!" The older boys voice laughed, the other students in the class started to look at the three, "Penis Parker has a girlfriend?" Flash asked mockingly. Peter felt his cheeks heating up.

"You bet he does!" Ned said, glaring up at Flash.

"Is it true Penis Parker? Do you have a girlfriend?"

 _'No,'_ Peter thought, _'No. Say no.'_

"Yeah," he murmured. _Fuck._  
  
"Then what's her name?" Flash snickered.

"Jackie," Peter said not looking up at Flash, "Jackie Logan."

"There's no Jackie Logan in Midtown, genius," the bully sneered.

"She goes to the Elenore Roosevelt School," Peter shrugged. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his ears. If Jackie ever heard that he was pretending to be her boyfriend- something he totally never thought about -she'd probably kill him.

The woman Jessica would help her hide the body and whoever the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was would help her cover it up.

"Do you have a picture?" Peter looked up at Flash and nodded. He'd managed to take a few pictures of her at the table for Instagram. None of them had both he and Jackie together but he was sure he could pretend, just for a minute, that she was his girlfriend.

It wouldn't hurt anyone. He took his phone out of sweatpants and held it up so Flash could see a picture a picture of Jackie laughing over her Lo Mein.

Flash rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Sure, whatever you probably just got that off Google," Peter opened his mouth to tell him that no, he didn't, but instead Flash cut him off. "Penis Parker just so you know I don't believe you could get a girlfriend."

The older boy then walked away to talk to his friends. Once he was on the other side of the gym and everyone else in the class went back to what they were doing, working out and talking, Ned looked at Peter.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend."

"She's not."  _But I really wish she was._


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**THAT VERY SAME NIGHT, THOUGH IT WAS REALLY THE NEXT MORNING SEEING AS IT WAS NEARING ONE THIRTY IN THE MORNING, PETER PARKER SNUCK THROUGH JACKIE LOGAN'S OPEN WINDOW.**

He wasn't sure if he had come to see her because he felt bad for using her in gym earlier that day or because he genuinely wanted to see her.

He decided on both as he shut the window. He liked Jackie. Like-liked Jackie; she made his thoughts jumble together and his palms sweaty -and he felt slimy pretending to be her boyfriend without her knowledge even though it was a harmless white lie. She didn't have a boyfriend or crush- he'd asked while at Noodletown. She could do far better than him, and maybe that's why he felt gross. The more he thought about being her boyfriend, the farther away the notion seemed.

When he climbed through her window that night she'd been sitting upright in bed, reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It'd been the hard copy her father had given her, a part of the full set her dad had bought her right before his untimely death.

_"Besides his jacket, Harry Potter is the last connection I have to him." Jackie had mentioned, the reason why it was so special to her._

"Hey Spiderboy," she said, her eyes not leaving the page. Peter slipped off his mask.

"How'd you know it was me?" He wondered as he set his sweatshirt on the back of her desk chair.

"Wade makes too much noise, and by now, Jessica's either already here or drunk so..." Her eyes left the worn, over reading pages and she smiled at him as he sat down at the end of her bed.

Peter tried to ignore the thoughts of Jackie having a pretty smile.

"What about Mr. Matt?"

Jackie smiled at him and Peter ignored his heart rate picking up. "He'd still be out there debating on whether or not to come inside."

Peter snorted. He knew next to nothing about this "Mr. Matt"; not which vigilante he was, only that he was dangerous and protective, like a dad. At least, he knew that Jackie viewed him as a pseudo-father figure.

Jackie folded the corner of her book and set it to the side. She moved up in her bed so she was closer to Peter.

"How was patrol?" She wondered, running a hand through her hair. Peter wondered if it was soft. Her hands were soft, slightly calloused and scarred from baking accidents, but nevertheless very smooth.

"Good," Peter said, "I saved a couple from being mugged-"

"Aw, isn't that a good superhero?" Jackie teased affectionately. Peter felt both his cheeks heat up as he looked down smiling.

"Can I continue or are you going to bully me?"

Jackie's index finger tapped her chin as she thought it over. "Gee, I don't know. Both sound pretty fun." Peter rolled his eyes. "I guess," Jackie said over dramatically, throwing herself over his legs, "You can finish your story."

Peter looked down at Jackie and internally froze. Jackie had always been pretty to Peter. Well, with her perfect looks and unconcealed nerdiness, she seemed damn near perfect; but as she looked up at him with this expression of genuine interest, Peter could swear his heart had never beat faster.

"Anyway," he licked his lips, "I also caught a few kids egging a car-"

"What is it, October?" Jackie asked sarcastically, causing Peters whole expression to light up.

"That's what I said!" He laughed. Jackie giggled.

"Anything else interesting?" Peter shook his head as his right hand subconsciously started to run itself through her hair.

"What about school?" She asked. This time when Peter froze, his muscles tension was visible.

"What?"

"How was school?" Jackie asked slowly. "My day was good," she said airily.

"Really?" Peter asked. He was happy she had a good day, she deserved it.

Jackie sat up, still staying in Peter's personal bubble. Her shoulder was touching his and she'd thrown a leg over his knees.

"Yeah, I found out I have a boyfriend." She looked at him pointedly. Peter felt his face heat up and his heart skips one beat and then stop altogether.

"W-what? How'd you find out?" He squeaked. Jackie placed one of her hands on his shoulder reassuringly as she smiled at him nicely.

"My lab partner, Matt. His sister was in your gym class."

"I'm sorry," Peter said breathlessly, "I'm really sorry, it just slipped out. Ned was joking around and then Flash was being a dick and-"

"Peter," Jackie said cutting him off, "I'm not mad. Matt's sister told him what happened so he told me. I understand."

"You do?" He asked shakily.

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like dating you would be the worst thing to ever happen to me," she told him, her hand still on his arm.

Maybe it was because of his Spidey senses, or maybe it was due to lack of sleep. Either way, Peter was hyper aware of the pads of her fingers still touching his arm.

"You think so?" He wondered, "'Cause for some people I know, it'd be the end of the world."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Spiderboy, you're probably the nicest guy I've ever met. You're smart and cool- don't make that face, you are cool," Jackie insisted when Peter raised his eyebrows at "cool". "And funny too."

Peter couldn't help but grin. He ducked his head as he kept trying to calm down because of the sudden shift of his stomach. Forget butterflies, his insides felt like a burlap sack full of corgis.

"And it's not like you're ugly either." Peter's head snapped up and looked at Jackie, who not only had a small smile on her face but was also red.

"What?"

"You're cute," Jackie blurted out. Peter felt his head start to spin as she sucked in a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly, embarrassed.

"What I, uh mean, is that you're not pretty-no that, uh, you're cute, yes, but like not in a weird way where I noticed because I stare at you when I fix you up, more in a way where when I pulled off your mask for the first time I was like 'wow he's cute' no that's slightly creepy too-"

It had to be because he hadn't slept in three days and the adrenalin was still in his system, but to shut her up and stop her rambling, Peter Parker leaned over and  _kissed_ Jackie Logan.

It was nice, as far as first kisses go. One of his hands cupped her jaw the same way they did in all the movies he'd seen, and the other hand rested next to her hips so he could lean into her.

Her lips were soft but his nose bumped against hers. She was still for a moment, making him think he'd fucked everything up, only for her, once she realized what was happening, to rest one hand behind her for stability and another on his shoulder. Because what do you do with your hands while kissing?

When they pulled away in what was really seconds later- though to both teens, it felt like minutes -Jackie looked at Peter, who was wearing a look of _'I-cant-believe-I-did-that',_  with her own shocked expression.

"You kissed me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Jackie shook her head, the corners of her lips slipping upwards, "Don't be."

And then she was kissing him and Peter Parker was sure something had happened on patrol and he'd died because Jackie Logan was kissing him.

Not that he minded. Dying while saving people, only to spend an eternity kissing the prettiest girl he knew, was alright by him.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

 

**TWO DAYS AFTER THEIR KISS JACKIE LOGAN SAT ON HER FIRE ESCAPE AND STARED AT HER FLOWERY PLATE OF COOKIES AND WONDERED IF PETER PARKER COULD STILL FEEL HER LIPS ON HIS BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE TRIED TO FORGET THE FEELING OF HIS THIN, SORT OF CHAPPED LIPS ON HERS, SHE COULDN'T; AND IT WAS REALLY STARTING TO BUG HER.**

Jackie's Abuelo had always said she had an old soul, and he was right; she had always agreed with the parents in Disney movies when they told their daughters that they were too young to know love, and yet here she was, lips still tingling and smiling at the mere thought of Spiderboy.

"Hey Cookie," a boy's voice sounded above her. Jackie's head snapped up and a saw boy in bright red rain boots and an equally bright red mask, standing on the fire escape above her.

 _'Think of the vigilantes and they shall appear,'_ Jackie thought amused.

"Did you just call me Cookie?" Jackie asked amused. Even though Spiderboy still had his mask Jackie knew he was blushing. She could  _feel_ the embarrassment rolling off him.

"Maybe," the enhanced teen said. Jackie snorted. She smirked at him,

"If you come down here maybe I'll share my cookies." Maybe it was because she hung out with Wade and Jessica too much, or maybe it was because she was a teenage girl who went to a New York City public school, but either way, the sentence sounded more suggestive than she'd meant to.

"Depends," Spiderboy said, "What flavor are they?"

Jackie raised the plate, "Sugar you dweeb." Spiderboy scoffed in mock offense, "I help save this city and you call me a dweeb?" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"You help old ladies cross the street!" Jackie knew he did more than that, that he was a  _real_ hero, but she couldn't help but pull his leg. Spiderboy jumped down the rusty steps and stood in front of her with his gloved hands on his narrow hips.

"Excuse me?" Jackie could imagine Spiderboy under the mask, brows raised and smile tugging at the end of his lips.

"You heard me," Jackie said playfully. Spiderboy snickered. "I'm hurt you can be so mean to me especially af-" he cut himself off

"After the kiss?" Jackie continued, setting the dish to the side.

"More like kisses." Jackie looked down and blushed.

"Yeah, kisses," she repeated with a small smile. Neither teen spoke for a moment. Spiderboy took a seat across from her on the grate of the fire escape.

"I know," Spiderboy said after a moment, "You kissed me back and everything but do you like me?" He asked. "Like, like me?" Jackie looked him in the eyes- goggles(?) -and nodded.

"Yeah," she told him bashfully, "A lot actually. So you like me?" Spiderboy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he squeaked, "Like a ton like uh-" he stopped nodding and cleared his throat. "Yeah," he said again, this time cooler, "I do."

Jackie grabbed a cookie and held it out to him, "Cookie?"

"Thanks," Spiderboy said as he took the cookie. He rolled up his mask half way so only his mouth and nostrils were showing.

"So how's patrol been?" Jackie wondered as he bit into the cookie. He swallowed, then answered, "Slow. But all the good crimes happen at night, not-what time is it?" Jackie took out her phone and read "6:47."

"All the good crimes happen at night, not 6:47," Peter repeated.

Jackie opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by the sound of police sirens. Spiderboy jumped up.

"That's my cue," he said. He pulled down his mask and life his arm to swing away only for Jackie to grab it to pull herself up.

"Jackie wh-" Peter was cut off by her rolling up his mask and swiftly placing her lips on hers. Peter momentarily froze, and before he could reciprocate the kiss Jackie had already pulled away.

When she pulled away Peter Jackie looked up at him and winked. "Be safe," she told him, "And text me sometime this week."

"Text you-sure, uh, why?" Peter asked. As she rolled down his mask Jackie could see Peter turning red.

"So we can set up a date."

"A date? You want to go on a date with me?" Jackie rolled her eyes. Jessica had always said boys were dumb _but really_?

"Yes you dweeb," Jackie told him fondly, another police car rushed the the street, sirens wailing, "Now go save the day."


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**IN ALL THE TIMES PETER PARKER HAD BEEN TO THE GARCIA-LOGAN RESIDENCE HE'D NEVER ONCE BEFORE ENTERED THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR; ALWAYS THROUGH JACKIE'S BEDROOM WINDOW, WHICH IS WHY, ON A RIPPED PIECE OF PAPER, WRITTEN IN HIS CHICKEN SCRATCH HANDWRITING, WAS HER APARTMENT NUMBER: E6.**

Peter Parker had a small five dollar bouquet of flowers that his Aunt May helped him pick out at Mr. Delmar's deli.

Though he'd never gone on a date before Ned, his aunt May and every teen romance movie he had ever watched said to bring flowers when picking a girl up on a date. If he did pick her up. He'd been standing in front of apartment E6 for the past five minutes, trying to muster the courage to knock on the door.

"Come on Pete," he hissed to himself, "Knock. Just knock." Only he didn't have to. When he finally raised his hand the olive green door swung open to reveal a serious looking old man.

He was bald, but the little hair he did have was a salt and pepper color. The old man- Jackie's grandfather -pursed his lips together when he saw the flowers in Peter's' hands.

"Peter?" He asked, raising a brow. The masked vigilante nodded.

"Yes-uh, Si," Peter said, remembering that he spoke mostly Spanish. Her grandfather moved to the side of the door frame,

"Come in," he said politely. Peter hesitated for a moment before rushing in and nearly tripping on his feet.

When her grandfather shut the door Peter could hear his blood rush to his ears as his heart thumped away, loudly. The living room walls were a pale blue, like a robin's egg; the paint chipped away the higher up the ceiling they got and all the furniture was clearly second hand.

"How did you meet Jackie?" Her grandfather wondered, leaning against the door.

"Library," he choked out. Bike thieves, fine. Muggers, okay. But protective male guardians,  _pass_ ,  _please_.

Her grandfather nodded. "Did Jackie ever tell you what I did before I came to this country?"

"No." Please don't say hit man or SHIELD agent. Please don't say Zodiac Killer. Please don't say-

"I was head of securely for a queen." Oh. Okay?

"That's cool," Peter said, still nervous, unsure of where this was leading.

Her grandfather took two large steps forward and stood in front of Peter. Though the older man was shorter and much weaker than him, there was an air about them that made Peters palms perspire.

"If you hurt my girl you will answer directly to me, and any crimes I commit against you, remember, I have diplomatic immunity in forty-six countries, including Puerto Rico. Understand?" Peter nodded frantically.

"Yeah. Yup. Totally." The old man smirked coyly.

"Abuelo are you scaring him?" Jackie's voice rang out. Both males turned to the girl.

"Of course not," her grandfather said as Peter tried to remember how to breathe. She looked beautiful.

She wasn't wearing anything extravagant, just jeans and a soft looking sweater- under her usual canvas jacket -and yet she looked so beautiful Peter forgot what words were.

"Are those for me?" Jackie asked Peter, looking at the flowers. Peter looked down at the bouquet in his hand and nodded.

"Ye-ah," his voice cracked. In the corner of his eyes, Peter could see her grandfather roll his eyes.

"Thanks," Jackie said, taking the bouquet from him.

"Let me just put these in my room?"

"Sure, no rush." The movie didn't start for two hours anyway.

* * *

"So, where are the two of you going?" her grandfather wondered, his accent thick and his eyes never leaving Peter; who looked more like a frightened baby deer than a fifteen-year-old crime fighting vigilante.

Jackie turned to Peter, "Dinner and a movie, sir."

"Adios Mios," she muttered in Spanish, "¿Qué le dijiste a el?" Jackie demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at her smirking Abuelo.

"Nothing," he told her innocently. Though she didn't buy it. She remembers asking her father what it was like to take her mother on their first date only to respond: "Terrifying. Your Abuelo really but the fear of God in me baby girl."

"Bien, acabo de decirle al chico lo que hice cuando eras más joven." Jackie raised a brow, "¿Y?"

"Tengo inmunidad diplomática." Jackie almost threw her hands in the air because  _what the fuck Abuelo_ , you  _don't_ sort of  _threaten to murder_ fifteen-year-old boys! Even if they are white boys who want to take your granddaughter out you don't make thinly veiled threats.

"Sabes que perdiste la inmunidad diplomática cuando te jubilaste." Her Abuelo shrugged flippantly, "No lo hace." Jackie sighed.

Her Abuelo, with a serious expression on his face, turned back to Peter, "What time will the two of you be back?"

"Ten?" Peter said, "The movie starts at seven and it's about and half and I was going to buy dinner before so we coul-"

"I was thinking more nine, nine thirty," her Abuelo said. Jackie opened her mouth to ask if they could have the ten o'clock curfews but before she could Peter nodded and told her Abuelo "Course, sure, nine it is."

Jackie could tell that her Abuelo was trying not to smile, anyone who didn't know him like she did would think he was succeeding, only she saw a sliver of white from behind his lips.

"Stop bullying the boy," Jackie said fondly, "He's a good one."

"At your age," he told her doubtfully, "None of them are good." Sweet Jesus, Jackie knew he had the right to be over protective, that he was her grandfather, but holy fuck he was worse than Jessica and Mr. Matt put together-and those two, as much as Jessica tried to play it off, were professional worry worts.

"Alright," Jackie relented with a sigh, "We should be going."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Mace?" Jackie held up her keys to show a bedazzled can of pepper spray hanging from the key ring.

"Do you have your knife?" When Jackie slipped out her tiny pop out knife from her back pocket Peter looked at Jackie with wide eyes and a what-the-fuck expression.

"Good girl," her Abuelo said as Jackie pulled him into a hug.

"I love Abuelo," Jackie said into his chest.

"I love you too, be safe. Okay? And have fun."

"I will." Jackie pulled back and smiled at the old man as she held the door open for Peter.

"Peter?" Peter froze halfway out the door. He turned to the ex-head of security.

"Diplomatic immunity."

"Abuelo!"

* * *

When the door shut Jackie looked at Peter.

"I'm really sorry about him scaring you," she told him.

"Scaring me?" Peter scoffed as the two of them walked down the dusty yellow hall, "I wasn't scared."

"Really?"

"Really." Jackie shrugged.

"Guess when I get home I'll just have to let him know his fear tactics didn't work."

"Please don't."


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**PETER PARKER AND JACKIE LOGAN HAD ONLY BEEN GOING OUT TEN DAYS WHEN MAY PARKER HAD TOLD PETER SHE WANTED TO MEET JACKIE LOGAN.**

"What do you mean she wants to have dinner tomorrow?" Jackie asked Peter as she tended to a cut on his forehead. He'd accidentally fallen from a lamp post.

"She wants to invite you over for Thai," Peter told Jackie. She was hovering over him while he was sitting on the patched quilt her grandmother had made for her at birth.

"I don't-"

Peter, with a faux pout, took her hands in his, "Come on, I met your gramps."

"She'll hate me," Jackie voiced, with a hint of worry, at which Peter scoffed.

"What?"

"She won't hate you," Peter said. He pulled her down to sit next to him.

"You don't know that," Jackie whispered.

"Course I do. I'm Spiderman."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Now, that's reassuring."

"She won't hate you. Wanna know why?" Peter lifted a hand and ran it through her hair. It was soft, like the fur of a stuffed animal.

"Yes."

"She won't hate you because I don't."

"Aw," Jackie cooed and cupped his cheek. "Aren't you a cutie?" The pad of her thumb skimmed his blushing cheek.

* * *

Jackie couldn't help but tap her foot as she waited in the hallway of Peter's building.

 _Tap, tap,_ taptaptap _, tap,_ taptap _-_

The door opened to a smiling Peter Parker. He was wearing an obviously worn NASA t-shirt and a flannel Jackie made a mental note to steal one day in the future.

"Hey! You showed!" Peter joked.

"Haha," Jackie said sarcastically. She reached up to the single curl that dropped down and hung loosely against his forehead and tugged.

Peter stuck out his tongue at her. He opened his mouth when an older woman's voice cut him off.

"Peter!" The voice called, "Let her in!"

Peter moved to the side of the door frame and smiled his signature smile, reassuring her once again.

As Jackie walked into the apartment, she took note of all the pictures on the wall. They were of three people: Peter, a man who had Peter's curls and nose, and a woman with brown hair and tan skin.

"You're Jackie!" The teen in question jumped a foot in the air. She turned with a pounding heart, to face a woman, the one from the pictures.

The woman was wearing the same full moon glasses she was wearing in a few pictures; though they looked fairly recent. The woman- Peter's Aunt May -seemed to have aged ten years since it had been taken.

"I am," Jackie said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. "You're his Aunt May." That sounded like a question too.

Jackie felt Peter come to her side. She ignored the face he was making, biting back a smile, and instead focused on his aunt.

"I am." An awkward silence fell over the group as Aunt May bounced on the balls of her feet, obviously excited.

"We already ordered," his Aunt May said, pointing towards the round kitchen table. "Peter said you like Mee Siam."

"I do," Jackie nodded, "Thank you."

Peter's knuckles brushed against Jackie's. She quickly moved her hand away so his Aunt wouldn't see and stiffly followed May to the table.

"Would you like any soda?" May asked. "We have Coke and Mountain Dew."

"Coke, please," Jackie said, taking the seat across from Peter.

"You are so polite," May gushes as she poured drinks.

Jackie blushed at the compliment. "Thank you," she murmured. Was Peter's heart beating this fast when he met her Abuelo?

"You're welcome." May set the cups on the table and took her seat between Jackie and Peter.

"So, I've heard a lot about you," May said.

"Really?"

May nodded. "If Peter isn't talking about the latest thing him and Ned built, he's talking about you-"

"May!" Peter shouted into his Pad Thai, red-faced from obvious embarrassment.

"What has Peter said about me?" Jackie asked, hiding a smirk with a small smile.

May, ignoring Peter, smiled. "Just that you're smart and really nice- oh! And really pretty."

"Aunt May!" Peter whined.

"What? It's true!" May turned to a bright red Jackie. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Uh, well, what do you want to know?" Jackie stuttered, nervously twirling her fork in hand.

"Do you have a job?"

Stitching up vigilantes. "Babysitting."

"You like kids?"

Jackie shrugged. "They're okay, I guess. I'm better with babies than actual kids."

May nodded. "Are you in any clubs?" she continued.

"A few," Jackie said modestly, making Peter snort into his Pad Thai. She whipped her head towards him. "What?"

"Nothing," Peter chuckled. "Our definition of 'a few' must be pretty different seeing as you're in every single club ever founded."

"I am not in 'every single club ever founded'." Jackie said with finger quotations, "I'm just in a lot."

"So," May asked, cutting Peter off, "Which are they?"

"Uh," Jackie set her fork aside so she could use her fingers to count. "I'm on the yearbook, the school newspaper, the Law Club and the Debate Team, GSA, Student Government, Model UN, National Honor Society, and Film Club."

May looked at Jackie like she'd grown another head or two.

"And you have time for all this?"

Jackie nodded.

"How?"

"Well, GSA is during lunch on Wednesdays, and the Yearbook and School Paper are run by the same people every Tuesday and Thursday after school. Same with Law Club and the Debate Team, only we meet before and after-school on Mondays. The Student Government meets Fridays during lunch and Film only meets once a month."

"Wow," May said, "I'm impressed. I'm sure your grandfather is too."

Jackie beamed, warmth flooding her veins. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey." Aunt May smiled, adding to the warm, homely feeling within Jackie.

Peter, as he watched his aunt talk to Jackie, couldn't help but think that the only thing missing from this picture perfect scene was his uncle, Ben, cracking corny jokes and stuffing his face with Kung Pow Chicken.

"So Pete," Jackie wondered, genuinely interested, "What is the latest thing you've built?"


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

**PETER PARKER LIKED SOUR CANDIES WHILE JACKIE LOGAN LIKED CHOCOLATE AND THOSE TWIZZLERS YOU CAN PULL APART, BUT ONE THING THEY BOTH AGREED ON WAS THAT GREEN JELLY BEANS SUCKED.**

"I don't get how you can eat those," Jackie commented, eyeing the handful of Warheads in her boyfriend's hand.

"Maybe because you don't have good taste in candy," Peter teased. The two of them were huddled together on her bed, watching the copy of Robin Hood Men in Tights that she had, hypothetically, illegally downloaded.

"Excuse me Spiderboy, but my taste in candy is refined," she giggled. Peter, affectionately, rolled his eyes as he readjusted the arm he'd slung over Jackie's snuggie clad shoulders.

_'I say would you mind lawfully getting out of the way?' Robin of Loxley asked the large blonde man._

_'I say not until you pay the toll,' the large man replied in a bored tone._

_'Toll? What toll?' The hero wondered._

_'The toll you pay for crossing me bridge,' the hulking man said._

"You," Peter said, pointing to the larger actor. Jackie looked up at Peter with a scandalized expression on her face,

"How!"

"He's got the same stick as you." What Peter was talking about was the bo-staff Wade had gifted her on her birthday a few months back. She usually kept it in the back of her closet she had taken it out one night to show Peter.

"It's not a stick," Jackie defended. While what the white actor was holding in his hands was a wooden prop she had a metal weapon that electrocuted you when the button towards one of the ends was pressed.

"Sure," Peter chuckled.

"It's not, it's a dangerous weapon when in the proper hands."

"And your hands are the proper hands?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe." Though the only light in the room, besides the light coming from her laptop, was emanating from the dull lamp half way across the room, Peter, with the help of his superhuman abilities, could see that her face was slowly turning red.

"Alright, then you Twizzler," Peter said, pulling her tighter to his chest, "You're not Little John."

"Thank you."

"You're him," Peter froze the movie when Matthew Porretta came on screen.

Jackie looked up at Peter with a single brow raised and a  _watch-what-you-say_  look on her face. "And why am I like him?"

Peter's face turned a bright shade of pink; "Well, uh, you both have nice hair?" Jackie couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's' attempt at a coverup. In all honesty, she didn't mind being compared to Matthew Porretta's character Will Scarlet, he was funny and cute, and had great hair, but seeing Peter scramble was just as funny as any quip in the movie.

"If I'm Will you know who that makes you?" She asked. Peter shook his head.

"Blinkin." Peter's jaw fell open as a scandalized expression overtook his face.

"You know what?" Peter asked in a giggly shrill voice.

"What?"

"I don't have to take this bullying," he told her, pretending to get up.

"Oh yes you do," Jackie laughed, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Oh, I do, do I?" Jackie nodded. "If I have to put up with your bad candy choices you have to put up with my bullying." Peter nodded,

"Sounds fair."

Peter went to restart the movie only for Jackie to stop him.

"Do you and May want to come over for Christmas?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" He blinked.

"My Abuelo wanted to know if you and May were doing anything for Christmas, my Uncle Kyle and his family are going to visit Sue's mother so it'll be just us and well if you and May want to come over for dinner that'd be cool."

"Your grandfather invited me and May for Christmas?" Jackie nodded.

"He hates me though," Peter said.

"No he doesn't," Jackie told him.

"I'm pretty sure he does," Peter said, thinking of the handful of times he's met her slightly stoic, and very scary grandfather. Though he hadn't threatened him since that first night Peter still got the feeling that the old man hated him.

"Peter, the whole  _'I'll throw your cut up body pieces in Jamaica Bay'_  is an act, alright? He thinks you're a very respectful boy and I'm lucky to have picked one of the good one."

"You're lucky?" Peter scoffed, "I'm lucky. I mean you're a ten and I'm a-" Jackie didn't hesitate to cut him off by leaning over and pecking his slightly chapped lips.

"So whatdo you say?"

"I'll ask May, but I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." Jackie grinned.

"Cool, now play the movie Blinkin."

"I'm not Blinkin."


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**WHEN JACKIE LOGAN THREW OPEN THE FRONT DOOR TO GREET HER BOYFRIEND PETER PARKER AND HIS AUNT MAY THE VERY FIRST THING SHE DID WAS LAUNCH HERSELF AT PETER; HE TEATTERED BACK AS HER ARMS WOUND THEMSELVES AROUND HIS NECK, AND HIS ARMS LOCKED THEMSELVES AROUND HER WAIST, ALL THE WHILE MAY COULD BE HEARD CHUCKLING IN THE BACKGROUND.**

"Merry Christmas," Jackie said to Peter as she started to untangle herself a moment later.

"Merry Christmas," Peter told her, pecking her cheek. Jackie was grateful their apartment buildings hallway had shitty lighting because she could feel her cheeks burn just as brightly as Rudolph's nose. She peered over Peters' shoulder and smiled widely at his Aunt,

"Merry Christmas Mrs. May!" May set two bags down one was a tote bag of gifts and the other was a paper bag with a bottle of wine in it -as Jackie moved from Peter to give her a quick, but firm, hug.

"Merry Christmas Jackie," May sang, shaking Jackie and herself side to side. When Jackie pulled away from May she grabbed Peters hand and pulled him through the apartment's threshold,

"Come on in!" The first thing Peter noticed when they walked into the apartment, besides the low hum of Spanish holiday music, was the large decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. It had silver and gold tinsel and colorful flashing lights wrapped around it and a myriad of different types of ornaments.

"Abuelo los Parkers estan aqui!" She shouted as she leads Peter and May over to the couch. Peter smiled at the various decorations littered around the apartment; lights meant to hang on the outside of someone's house were taped to the wall and, wreaths hanging off shelves and two empty stockings draped over the windowsill.

Her grandfather stepped out of the kitchen with his sweater rolled up and a gingerbread man apron on.

"Hola, Feliz Navidad," He waved at Peter.

"Hola Feliz Navidad," Peter waved back. Peter had only had a handful of short encounters with her grandfather, and though he'd been nothing but polite to Peter every time they'd met- if he wasn't counting the very first time they'd met -Jackie's grandfather still scared him. Even in a frilly gingerbread themed apron.

"You must be Mrs. Parker," her grandfather said warmly to May, who's stood up and wandered over to him.

Peter shrugged off his jacket and Jackie couldn't help but feel her heartbeat sputter at how adorable he looked. He was wearing not only a slightly too big Santa hat but a dorky Christmas sweater; it had a snowman in a ninja cap, holding what looked like a katana in its stick hands.

"May, please," she insisted as the two of them shook hands, "You must be Mr. Garcia."

"Nice sweater," she whispered in his ear. Peter turned and grinned. "Nice socks." The socks went up under her pants but from what he could see the Christmas themed socks had presents printed on the toes and a decorated three going up her leg.

"Miguel, please," he mimicked back. "Thank you for celebrating with us."

"Thanks," Jackie jokingly stuck her tongue out at Peter.

"Thank you for having us," May said sweetly, "I don't know what Peter and I would've done if it was just us." Peter's smile fell momentarily because he did know what the two of them would've done; both he and May would've ordered in and cried a little- something they'd both done earlier when they'd visited his grave -because this was the first Christmas without Uncle Ben and then they would've opened presents and gone to bed.

"It is a pleasure to have you. Settle in, dinner is almost ready." Jackie squeezed Peter's hand reassuringly, silently telling him that _'it'll be alright'_.

"Do you want any help with anything?" May wondered, only for Jackie's grandfather to politely decline, "Alri-oh before I forget, I brought wine." May shuffled over to the chair where she'd set her things down.

Miguel took the dark colored bottle and thanked May, "Would you like a glass now?" May nodded.

"Come with me," he smiled, "Kitchens right in here." Right as the pair of adults left the room another Christmas movie started playing, only when this one came on, unlike the last one- Santa Clause is Coming to Town -Jackie gasped.

"Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer's on!" Peter couldn't help but laugh at her child like jubilation over a cartoon. Though he could understand it, he got the same way over Superman.

"You like this movie?" Peter asked sarcastically. Jackie stretched herself across his lap and over dramatically said; "Like it, I love it!"

"Really? Can't tell." Jackie giggled. Her phone started to vibrate from its spot on the coffee table. She rolled off of Peter and onto the floor and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Merry Christmas!" She greeted.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS MY HOLIDAY FRUITCAKE!" Jackie cringed at Wade's loud voice. She looked up at Peter with a look of mock helplessness on her face.

"Hey-o Wade." Peter's brows shot up.

 _'Wade-Wade?'_  he mouthed. Jackie nodded.

"Anywhore," Wade said, "ME and the blind guy are already up here, AND FREEZING," He shouted into the speaker, "Buuuttttt," he said, "Ms. Sour-puss is running a few minutes late." Jackie grinned and looked up at Peter with a mischievous expression on her face, one that caused the hair on his arms to stand up and his Spidey senses to activate.

"Cool, be right up," she told the Merc, "Abuelo?" Jackie called out.

"Sí?"

"Ya que la cena no está lista todavía puedo mostrar a Peter el muñeco de nieve que construí antes?" She wondered. Her Abuelo was quiet for a moment, probably asking May if it was alright if she brought Peter to the roof.

"Sí, Solo vuelvo pronto."

"Bien, te amo!" She turned to Peter, "Put your jacket back on, I want to show you something," she told him before rushing off to her room to fetch her boots and jacket.

When she came back Peter was already wrapped up and standing idly by the door.

"Come on loser, we gotta be quick!" Jackie laughed, her mittened hand grabbing his.

"What are you showing me?" Peter asked as they rushed out the door and up the staircase down the hall. Peter couldn't help but feel a rush of joy at the sight of an excited Jackie; she was like an energetic puppy at the moment. Too adorable to even deal with.

"It's a surprise!" When they got to the last landing Jackie ran out the door, pulling Peter behind her, only to stop at the sight of three very cold adults.

The two men were wearing leather suits- one of the suits was easily recognizable and made Peter's heart stop -while the woman, the one who'd stolen his seat that day at Noodletown, had on a heavy winter jacket and shimmery golden Santa hat.

"Pete," Jackie said, "I want you to meet the rest of my family." Peter could barely hear her over his heart beating loudly in his ears.

"Mr. Matt, Jessica an-"

"DEADPOOL!" Wade shouted, cutting Jackie off, "Though," he stage whispered, "You can call me Mr. Pool young man." Jackie rolled her eyes at Wade's theatrics. Though they didn't stop Jackie from skipping over and hugging the mutant.

"Jesus Wade, your suits freezing," she murmured pulling away from him.

"It's leather-anyway!" He said as Mr. Matt approached Peter, "Here's your present!" Jackie smiled and opened the small box and saw that inside of it was a push dagger with a red and black handle.

"You're Daredevil," Peter said. His tone was a mixture of awe and fear. Mr. Matt nodded, "I am."

"Where did you pull that out from?" Jessica asked, her eyebrows coming together. She knew the mutant was weird, but honestly, what the ever loving fuck.

"Shh," Wade said, putting his gloved finger to his masked face, "Plot holes!" Jackie shook her head and hugged Wade, thanking him for the thoughtful gift.

"You're Peter. It's nice to finally meet you." Mr. Matt said as Peter took his hand.

"It is?" Daredevil was so cool and so scary and he knew Jackie knew him but  _holy fuck he was shaking hands with the Devil of Hells Kitchen!_

"Course," he said, "You make Jackie happy." The edge in his voice told Peter all he needed to know;  _'Keep making her happy'_.

"Mr. Matt, you're not scaring Peter are you?" Jackie giggled as she, Wade and Jessica walked over, "Cause my Abuelo already did that."

"Course not," Matt told her, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Jackie quickly hugged him, which he didn't hesitate to return.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Matt."

"Merry Christmas Jackie," he said kissing the top of her head in a fatherly way. "I forgot to express ship your gift, but it should be here the twelfth."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Jackie said looking up at him. Matt shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Pete," Jackie said, untangling herself from Mr. Matt so she could stand next to her boyfriend, "You sorta know Jessica-say Hi Jessica," Jackie said, wrapping an arm around Peter's mid section. He draped an arm over her shoulders.

"What am I a dog?" Jessica wondered.

"Well you are a bitch," Wade said. Jessica didn't even hesitate to hit him. Peter cringed at the sound of Deadpool's face bones breaking under Jessica's fist. The mutant fell butt-first onto the snowy ground behind him.

"Do you have to hit him everytime we all meet up?" Jackie wondered.

"Corth he does," Wade said, "The author feelth like he would." Both Jessica and Mr. Matt sigh at the mention of  _'The Author'_ , while Jackie just silently looks up at the cloudy December sky, wondering how a viable insane mercenary ended up being her best friend.

"What author?" Peter asked as Wade sat up.

"The author Petey, the one who writes this." Peter blinked.

"Pink hair, has no life, is really good in history," Wade listed off, still on the snowy floor.

"That sound's like the kid who sits in front of me in Global," Peter shrugged, making Wade gasp, his hands slapping against the sides of his mask,

"What is this," he asked disgustedly, "A self-insert?" Wade looked up at the sky, "I thought you had more class!" Peter looked at Jackie who shrugged,

"It's easier not to question," Jackie told him. "Anyway, we should be getting back down stairs." Jackie turned to Jessica and hugged her tightly,

"Merry Christmas, and tell Trish I said hey," she said.

"Maybe," Jessica joked. She looked at Peter and gave him what could only be described as half a smile, before stepping back so Wade could pick Jackie up via hug,

"Good bye my tiny bowl of figgy pudding, stay safe!" He said, swinging her around.

"M'key Weed moo too." Her speech was muffled due to the fact he was smashing her face against his chest. She stumbled back when he put her back on the ground, only for Peter to quickly steady her.

She shot him a thankful look.

"Bye Mr. Matt," Jackie said, hugging him once again, "Stay safe and visit more." Mr. Matt laughed.

"Will do kid," He looked at Peter as she detached herself from him, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Peter said nervously as Mr. Matt took his hand and shook it for a second time. Including her Uncle Kyle, because Peter knew he had an odd obsession with conspiracy theories, why were all the men in Jackie's life scary or weird?

"Come on," Jackie said, "Before your Aunt and my Abuelo comes looking."

"Alright." He took her hand in his, though he couldn't lace their fingers together like he usually did because of her yellow mittens.

The two of them had just gotten to the doorway to back inside when Wade called out to them, "Look up!" And they did, only to find a tiny thing of mistletoe above their heads.

"It's tradition," she mumbled with a small smile.

"It is," Peter said, though he made no move to actually kiss her. He was still very much who was conscious of Mr. Matt still standing on the edge of the roof. Only Jackie, who'd always wanted a mistletoe kiss, didn't exactly care that her pseudo family was on the edge of the roof looking at them. Instead, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down so his lips could meet her own.

Jackie tasted of stuffing and milk, while he was sure, due to all the snacking he'd done that day, his lips tasted like peppermint and cinnamon. His hands rested on her hips while hers stayed gripping his coat.

"Merry Christmas, Spiderboy," she breathed against his lips.

"Merry Christmas Jackie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT FOLKS!
> 
> I'M CRYING! THANK YOU ALL, TO EVERYONE WHO'S STAYED AND READ AND LEFT COMMENTS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME AND JACKIE AND FIRE ESCAPE AND JUST ASDFGHJK YOU'RE ALL SO WONDERFUL! THANK YOU!


End file.
